El pasado de Arthur Kirkland
by Tedy-chan
Summary: Lo extrañaba. Añoraba las matanzas, el oro, las recompenzas, la humedad del agua salada, los hombres y mujeres a monton... Extrañaba el ser pirata, y el exceso de trabajo le hacia delirar. Pirate!EnglandxEngland  no me maten .-.


**Hi! owo/**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers/World Series no me pertenece, es propiedad del dios y creador Himuraya Hidekaz-sama**

**Disfruten :3!**

El pasado de Arthur Kirkland.

No podía evitarlo, los recuerdos llegaban como ráfagas de viento que hasta la piel se le enchinaba de imaginar. Lo había dejado todo, lo había dejado todo atrás sin mirar siquiera al pasado. No le importo el dejarlo, de todos modos, eso no era una vida… Era mas bien el solo ser un maleante.

La vida de pirata que había dejado ya quedo en el pasado, ya no había vuelta atrás ni tampoco había necesidad de hacerlo. Los tiempos eran pesados, no tenía oportunidad alguna de volver a esa época de saqueo, matanza, riqueza, hombres y mujeres, navegación, etc…

De vez en cuando lo extrañaba, portarse mal ante la ley de su propio país, claro, dejando sin ver la vida de hooligan y punk, eso era muy diferente.

Dio un gran suspiro mirando hacia el mulle que daba la vista de su ventana de estudio. Extrañaba el sabor de la humedad salada del mar, el choque de las espadas y el grito de agonía de las personas heridas, además del sonido de los chelines y oro de un tesoro. Extrañaba el usar aquel traje vistoso y muy llamativo de pirata que le distinguía de todas esas ratas del mar, esas estúpidas embusteras ratas que eran sus tripulantes, jamás olvidaría la satisfacción de mandarlos a hacer lo que el quisiera, y tan solo por satisfacción propia.

La soledad que sentía en ese momento no era de apreciarse, ya que era incomodo y ciertamente, lo encontraba bastante silencioso y abrumador… Se removió molesto y regreso a la silla de su trabajo, en la cual se sentía encadenado, junto a aquella pila enorme de papeles. Siendo pirata no había necesidad de hacer eso…

-¿Lo extrañas no es así?-

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Observo a su alrededor sacando su cara de los papeles terriblemente asustado. El juraba que estaba solo, y así era, no había ni una sola alma en esa casa, pero eso no explicaba el porque de la voz misteriosa y conocida…

-¡Hey, te hablo!- Exigió la voz terriblemente conocida.

Esta era demandante, pedante y algo rasposa, profunda a su vez. Se paralizo inmediatamente. Sus ojos se dirigieron a cada rincón del cuarto de manera rápida, claro, todo menos a su espalda, y eso llevo a la consecuencia… De que le jalara por el hombro.

-¡Que demo…!- Maldijo, parando en seco y asombrándose…

Frente a si, estaba alguien, alguien muy parecido. Era de cabellera rubia, rebelde y despeinada que era en mayor parte cubierta por un gorro de capitán levemente emplumado. Las ropas que traía eran llamativas, aunque ciertamente simples para su tiempo. Tenia la chaqueta puesta a los hombros no muy debidamente, esta era roja, tenia bordados dorados al igual que en los hombros unos adornos muy bonitos, en el pecho varias insignias y uno que otro adorno que no cuadraba bien, pero se veía genial. Sus manos enguantadas que le jalaban con fuerza los hombros eran firmes, fuertes y le tocaban sin delicadeza alguna. Y lo más importante, los ojos. Aquellos ojos reflejaban desafío, maldad y ninguna compasión, de tan solo ver esos orbes verdes hacia que su piel se enchinara y un escalofrió le recorriera, millones, debido a que no dejaba de dirigir la vista a estos, sentía que solo le iba a comer con la mirada.

Le empujo severamente, recibiendo un agarre del cuello de la camisa enfrentándole. El del agarre sonrió con benevolencia.

-Hola… Arthur- Saludo con sonrisa sádica.

No lo creía, se estaba saludando… a el mismo.

-P-pero que carajos…-

-¡Cállate!- Y acto seguido, el de aspecto pirata, le empujo haciéndole sentarse de nuevo a la silla. Era más fuerte de lo que creía.

Bien, se estaba enfrentando a si mismo en el pasado, no lo creía. Tenia miedo, aunque fuera increíble, sentía un miedo recorrerle por la espalda. Observaba con pavor como el otro le sonreía casi como si estuviera loco, aunque a decir verdad, lo estaba…

-Extrañas esta vida ¿verdad?- Dijo el menor, acercándose y sosteniéndole por la barbilla con sonrisa maniática.

El otro se alejo lo mas que pudo, el respaldo de la silla iba en su contra.

-N-no… ¡Yo no extraño eso!- Dijo golpeando en la mano al otro alejándola, sacando una mueca de disgusto y esquizofrenia del otro.

-¿Seguro?- Rio –Porque tu mente me dice lo contrario-

-Estoy seguro… Vete de aquí- Dijo ya molestándose y parándose, arreglándose la corbata y la camisa jaloneada.

-Soy tu, idiota, no puedo irme. El pasado siempre estará presente cejon- Se insulto a si mismo

-Yo ya no vivo ese pasado- Mientras se seguía acomodando la corbata y se encaminaba a un librero, dijo no muy seguro.

-Pero quisieras- Acto seguido, el otro se acerco a paso desafiante y bien marcado con sus botas de cuero –Anda, dime la verdad- Abrazo al ingles por detrás.

-N-no…-

-Dime que extrañas el dinero, las mujeres, los hombres, las peleas y…- Hizo una pausa mientras le susurraba al oído. Le lamio detrás de la oreja –La sangre-

Se alejo instintivamente estremeciéndose sin poder evitarlo. Olvido lo hostil que podía ser su versión pasada. Arthur Kirkland, el temible pirata.

-¡No!- Grito mientras tomaba su abrigo y salía corriendo –¡No extraño nada de eso!- Dijo desde el marco de la puerta elevando la voz a su pasado… Que aparentemente ya había desaparecido.

Jamás aceptaría que extrañaba eso, después de todo, no podía sacárselo de la mente y olvidarlo, era parte de su pasado. Hubo varias veces en que intento hacerlo, pero todo fue en vano, lo hostil siempre iba a permanecer dentro de el, las matanzas y los saqueos realizados se pagaban en ese entonces.

Salió de su casa. Definitivamente, necesitaba un par de tragos.

**See, como se abran dado cuenta es un Pirate!ArthurxArthur, lo loca que estoy no? xD**

**Enfin, espero que les haya gustado y este fic va dedicado a Tere porque estuvo jodiendo con que era imposible y al final lo hice posible, jojo :3**

**Espero que les haya gustado, les agradecería que dejen un pequeño review para subir mi baja autoestima (¿) Gracias por leer, cuidense~**


End file.
